Hand in Hand
by sl8011
Summary: This is a songfic. Takari. T.K takes Kari to the school dance. The song is No Air


I love Takari, so I used No Air and wrote a songfic about them. Obviously as you can see below.

:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Hikari fiddled with her short, brown hair, making sure that her bun, which was held up by flowers, was in the right spot. She breathed in and out over and over again, trying to calm down. Gatomon lazily sat to on her bed, grinning mischievously at Hikari trying to look perfect for the school dance.

"Why are you dressing up so much just for the boy?" She asked cheekily.

Hikari blushed and tried to hide the fact that she was embarrassed that Gatomon had noticed how far she was going for this one boy.

_The one boy who has shown me hope, where I saw despair, the boy who has ever made me feel like this, the one boy who I have known for so long, yet not acknowledge the fact, that I loved him. _Hikari thought with a smile on her face.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_

Gatomon had chosen to leave the room as Hikari applied the finishing touches to her attire. Gatomon was going with Patamon to stake out at the dance and spy on Hikari and the boy.

As Hikari applied her nail polish, she thought about the time he asked her to go to the dance with her. She remembered every small detail like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Kari," A hesitant voice asked her._

_She turned around and saw his blue pools staring timidly at the ground as he tried to find the words he wanted to ask her._

"_Will you come to the dance with me?" _

"_Of course I will."_

_His eyes rose from the ground and rested on her cinnamon ones. They sparkled with delight. _

_He grabbed her hand and gave it a small peck._

"_Pick you up at 7." He said, before running off to basketball practise. _

_Flashback End_

__Hikari picked up the sliver necklace T.K had given to her for her birthday. The heart on the chain was carved with the words; _Light will never stop hoping_, on it. The earrings he had given her matched the necklace, one said _Light _and the other said _Forever_.

She twirled in front of the mirror, wondering if T.K would like her pink shoulder-less dress.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
_

**Meanwhile, at T.K's place**

T.K brushed his hair trying to make it stay down a bit more, but his attempts were futile.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He adjusted black tie, so it still looked good but didn't choke him to death. His suit and white shirt made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he needed to look good for Hikari's sake.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_

He practised his speech over and over again. He changed the words every single time. He kept practising until it was 6.30 and had to go pickup the flowers from Sora.

_Why was it so hard to tell a girl that you loved her?_ He thought on the way there.

The moment he set foot in Sora's flower shop, he saw Sora rushing towards him, loading him up with flowers.

"This one is her corsage, this one is for you, this is her bouquet, this is when you tell her you love her, this is for Gatomon and this one is for hair." Sora rushed, happily and a giant grin on her face.

"Thank you Sora."

"No problem, we were wondering how long you two would have the courage to ask each other out."

"At least Davis found his own girl now."

"So, true."

T.K was going to walk out of the shop until Sora yelled after him, "You're brother owes me 5 dollars from betting, tell him that. By the way, we were betting on how long it would take for you two to get to together."

T.K's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he and Hikari was the subject of betting now! What would come next!

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

As he reached the apartment door, before he knocked on the door. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He knocked rapidly on the door. Hikari opened the door and blushed.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them before Hikari broke the silence and said hi.

Tai came behind Hikari and towered over her, he stared down at T.K, making him want the floor to swallow him up.

"T.K, I like the fact that you asked Kari out, but if you hurt her, I will personally kill you."He said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Yes sir."T.K replied nervously after swallowing in anxiety.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
_

Hikari beamed and ran down the stairs with T.K to his car. They hopped in and he drove to the dance.

The journey was in silence.

Their thoughts were very alike. They were both nervous about what would happen, they didn't know what to say to each other.

When they arrived outside the school, T.K reached into in pocket and pulled out a corsage and gave it to Hikari.

Hikari blushed as he slid it on her wrist. He pulled out another flower from his pocket and gave it to Hikari.

"This was meant to be for your hair, but I think you have enough flowers there already," He spoke quietly, "Since none of them can match your beauty."

He blushed harder; he thought that what he said was extremely cliché.

Hikari gently said, "You are wonderful T.K, thank you."

Then she placed the flower in her hair. T.K didn't know what to say so he took her not by her hand but side by side into the hall. Hikari felt disappointed that he wouldn't hold her hand. She nervously clasped them in front of her. He breathed deeply in and out, not aware of what might happen during the dance.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

As they walked into the dance, all eyes riveted towards them. T.K and Hikari avoided each other for most of the time, mingling with the crowd; jealous boys eyed T.K fiercely while jealous girls glared icily at Hikari.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

When the slow dance started, girls flocked to T.K literally throwing themselves at his feet, and boys ran over to Hikari, kneeling on the ground begging for a dance.

Yet they both walked around them towards each other. T.K knelt on the ground in front of Hikari and gently pulled her wrist in front of her.

"May I have this dance, Hikari?" He murmured as he kissed her hand.

Hikari blushed and helped him to his feet and began with him.

"Of course."

They were both oblivious to all the looks the green with envy people were giving them. From the ten couples on the dance floor, soon there were only two couples left on the dance floor, Davis and Yukkiko plus T.K and Hikari. __

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

When the song ended, Hikari broke away from T.K and ran outside the hall. Hikari knew the moment she broke away, girls flocked in front of T.K, still trying to get a dance with him. She heard T.K's yells, but she never turned back to look.__

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

She felt like she couldn't breathe, tears were welling up on her eyes, she didn't understand why she felt this way. She only knew that when she was with T.K, she felt complete. She didn't want her heart broken.

She had no idea if T.K felt this way like her.__

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air 

T.K scrabbled out of the crowd and ran after Hikari, he found her sitting down and tears that flowed down her cheeks and dripped into the pond. He stood over her and she turned around. _  
_

"I will never leave you; I hope you know that, I love you." T.K spoke softly while hugging her shoulders. He turned around to leave her alone and he struggled not to cry.

"Wait." Hikari whispered. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, staining his suit.

Hikari saw that he was crying and pulled him into a hug, before she kissed him deeply. Their tears mingled with each other, creating larger drops of water.

He returned it. They held each other for a long time before breaking apart for air.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

All of a sudden the sky started to sprinkle water on top of them. They both grinned and started walking back to the hall.

They finally accepted that they both loved each other.

Hand in hand.

They walked.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_


End file.
